This invention relates to an adhesive-tape cutting device of an adhesive-tape holder, particularly to one capable to cut off an adhesive tape with a little force, economize cost and facilitate assembling.
A conventional adhesive-tape holder, as disclosed in the Taiwan Patent No. 5641377, 5906705, 5849144, titled xe2x80x9cRETRACTABLE BLADE HAND HELD TAPE APPLICATORSxe2x80x9d, has its flat plate and its blade connected by a spring and then pressed by a press plate having a positioning member serving as a fulcrum to push the blade forward to cut off an adhesive tape.
However, such a conventional adhesive-tape holder has the following defects.
1. The spring is dangled between the flat plate and the blade, so it is likely to be contracted to an unexpected position and hard to recover its position as anticipated.
2. A fixing plate is needed to be provided on the rear side of the press plate, and positioning members have to be respectively provided on opposite sides of the fixing plate to be respectively inserted in the positioning grooves of an adhesive-tape holder and of a side plate, thus, complicating its structure and increasing its cost.
The objective of the invention is to offer an adhesive-tape cutting device of an adhesive-tape holder, in which a blade is guided and restricted to move forward by a blade slide base and a blade holder, and a press plate is sandwiched between the support rod of a side plate and the blade slide base and pressed to produce a reaction to activate the blade to cut off an adhesive tape easily, needless to be additionally provided with any positioning member for keeping the press plate in place, economizing its cost and facilitating assembling.